Natural gas offers a clean-energy alternative to gasoline and diesel as it produces less CO2 per unit energy. However, the management of unburned methane from natural gas engines and industrial emissions is a growing concern as methane is a potent greenhouse gas with a global warming potential over 20 times greater than CO2. Existing 3-way catalytic convertors currently used in vehicles are poor at oxidizing methane, but Pd/CeO2 composite materials are able to oxidize methane efficiently. These are typically formed by wet impregnation methods, but other methods including co-precipitation, deposition-precipitation, specific adsorption, and combustion synthesis are known. These methods to prepare Pd/CeO2 structures and other metal/metal oxide composites generally lead to ill-defined structures and relatively high catalytic initiation temperatures.